


Lambs

by romanticalgirl



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Xander leaned back against the wall of the shower and let the hot water beat down on his skin. It was already flushed from the heat, but the pounding sensation let him drift away into his own little world where there were no vampires, demons, mummies or bug people.

In his private little world, there was only Willow.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed. He didn't want to go there. He hadn't seen either her or Oz since they'd rescued her from the priests, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He wasn't sure he could face up to what had happened.

He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. Drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his room. Collapsing on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling and remembered the last time she'd been here.

She'd thrown herself at him and he'd been so freaked, not to mention so caught up in Cordelia, that he'd turned her down. Although most people tended to look at it as not turning her down so much as running like a schoolboy.

He smiled at the thought of her wearing nothing but his pajama top. Loosening the towel from his hips, he let it fall to his sides. He closed his eyes, imagining her there, in his bed. Willing. He reached down and lightly grasped his cock. It was already half-erect just from thinking of her partially dressed. He let his memory take over and thought of her yesterday, completely nude and tied down.

"Oh yeah," he whispered, his penis now fully hard in his hand. He rubbed the tip with his thumb before beginning to stroke the entire shaft with smooth, long strokes. He thought about how it felt to touch her, to be inside her. He thought about how it felt to taste her. His hand sped up, the strokes shorter and jerkier. He could feel the crest coming, his breathing harsh and fast, whistling through his clenched teeth. Oh yes, oh yes. Almost.

"Xander?"

He dropped his cock as though it were literally on fire, instead of just figuratively. He bit his wrist to try and quiet his breathing, his other hand groping for the towel.

"Xander?" Willow opened the door and peeked inside his room. Her next phrase died on her lips as she saw him. His body glistened with sweat and his chest was heaving. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Standing there, leaning against it, her eyes traveled the length of him.

The slight sprinkling of dark hair on his chest, his taut stomach, his raging erection. Her observations stopped there, her gaze arrested by the sight of him. He broke her stare as he managed to finally get the towel wrapped around him again.

He closed his eyes, not able to look at her. "Hey, Will," he squeaked.

"Are…are you busy?"

"No." His body trembled with unsatisfied lust. "Not at all." He still couldn't breathe properly, and the towel was doing nothing to hide his very prominent erection. "Just thinking."

She laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Thinking about what?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes pools of desire. His voice was husky and deep, "You."

She looked down at the ground, noticing that her nipples were hard. "Because of yesterday?"

"No. Because you're who I fantasize about, every time." He couldn't believe he was saying this. They had always joked that they could tell each other everything, but it had never included this. Of course, he'd never actually had sex with her before either.

She took a timid step forward. "Do you think we should talk about yesterday?" She stepped again, watching him for any signs of escape. "Because I think we should."

He sat up slightly, the towel slung low on his hips. He patted the edge of the bed. He knew he was playing with fire. He knew that her on his bed with him was only going to lead to one thing. His cock surged at the thought. "We can."

She sat timidly on the edge of the bed and took his hand. His fingers were slightly sticky, so she lifted it to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Oh, God," he whimpered.

She bit her lip and looked at him through lowered lashes. "You felt really good inside me, Xander. Just like I'd always imagined you would."

"Wills, I really, really think you should leave."

"Why?" Her question was almost a sigh.

"Because if you don't, something a lot like yesterday is gonna happen again."

She released his hand and grasped the bottom of her shirt. Pulling it up over her head, she tossed it aside. She sat there, her chest bare. Her nipples were hard, her breasts moving with the rhythm of her breathing. "Promise?"

 

*****  
He surged forward, pinning her to the bed. The taut nipples rubbed against his bare chest, sending ripples of pleasure through them both. He held both hands above her head and looked down into her eyes. "You sure about this, Willow?" What had happened to the sweet, innocent girl he'd known all his life?

She arched her back slightly; rubbing her breasts against his hair roughened chest. Smiling wickedly, she nodded. "Positive." Her lips met his forcefully, her tongue sliding between his lips to taste him.

He leaned on his elbows, holding her arms above her, but still keeping his hands free. He stroked her hair back off her face and stared down at her. Her eyes danced with excitement. "Wills, I…"

"Shh." She shook her head. "No talking Xander. You talk too much. And," she wriggled out of his hold on her and pushed him to the side. "You like being in control too much. So, today, you're at my mercy." She straddled him, pausing briefly to enjoy the sensation of his erection pressed against her warmth.

"Mercy?" He could barely speak; the feel of her was so overwhelming. He tried to rationalize the difference between what had happened just the day before with what was happening now. Then he realized it was the fact that she *knew * it was him and wanted it nonetheless. "I'm hoping you're not going to be showing any mercy."

"That's it, Harris." She moved off him and grabbed the towel from where it hung loosely around his waist. "I told you that you talk too much." She took his chin in her hand and forced his mouth open. She tucked the towel around his head so that he was effectively gagged. "No talking."

He nodded, his eyes wide. *This * was Willow? His felt the blood surge through him, heading south.

"Now, where should I begin?" She stood over him, her chin in her hand, as she looked him over. Her slight smile let him know she liked what she saw. Nodding at her decision, she headed toward his feet. "Shall I see if you're still ticklish?"

He pressed the soles of his feet to the bed to restrict her access to them. "Tsking", she walked to his dresser and pulled out several pairs of socks.

"You know, I wasn't going to do this, but I guess it's only fair." She grabbed one of his feet and, using the sock, tied him to one bedpost. As he realized her intent, he gave up struggling and let her imprison his other foot as well as his hands. She appraised him much as he had her.

Licking her lips, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You know, Xander, the entire time we were growing up, I had a crush on you. But it was never about the way you looked. But, looking at you now, I'm thinkin' I've got some catching up to do." She walked back down to his feet and slid her skirt and panties to the floor. Stepping over him, she sat indian style between his legs.

"They say you can last longer when you're tied up, put off your orgasm because you can stretch your muscles and your resistance further." Her hair fell in her face, but he could still see her dancing green eyes. "Shall we conduct an experiment? You'll find I'm a much better scientist than I am a doctor."

 

*****  
Xander could do nothing but stare up at her, his heart in his eyes. He'd wanted this for so long, without even realizing it. He hadn't known until yesterday when he'd seen her. But now, staring at her half-naked body, everything became clear.

He loved her. And he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything.

She got up onto her knees and softly rubbed the bottom of his foot. Her fingertips moved in circles, just light enough not to tickle. Catching his eyes, she winked and moved her head, taking his one of his toes into her mouth.

Whatever nerve ending it was, he was pretty sure it was connected directly to his erection. His cock surged as she sucked on it, his mind imagining what the firm pressure would feel like surrounding his shaft. He groaned against the towel, his hips thrusting into the air.

She released his toe and kissed his arch. The tip of her tongue traced patterns, bringing back memories of writing notes on each other's skin trying to figure out what they said. Her hands joined in, massaging his calves, charting a course for her tongue to follow.

She teased the underside of his knee, watching his body jerk in response. She tilted her head, simply looking at him for a long moment. His eyes were black with desire and she could tell he was straining against the restraint. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him. His body was flushed, warm and inviting.

She kissed his inner thigh, barely hearing his whimper. She kissed and sucked the warm flesh, making her way up to his raging erection. She kissed the tip of it, licking the sticky pre-cum off her lips with a giggle. He groaned again, struggling to say her name. She moved back to his knees and began her journey up his other leg. By the time she was finished, every muscle in his body was taut with need.

"Xander?" She leaned forward, his cock hard against her stomach. "Do you want me?"

He nodded viciously, trying desperately to dislodge the towel from his mouth so he could utter the words.

"I'm gonna take the towel away now, because I want to hear you. Do you promise to be good and only talk when I ask you to?"

He nodded again. He thrust his hips, his cock luxuriating in the warm cocoon of her breasts. She pulled away, not wanting him to find his release just yet. She got off the bed and removed the towel from him. He took several deep breaths, drinking in the smell of her. He turned his head to look at her, everything he wanted in his eyes.

She laughed. "Not yet, Xander. Soon." She knelt beside the bed and trailed her fingers over his chest. She loved the feel of his rough hair against her hand, so she rubbed her palm all over him. His muscles felt so hard under the silky skin. She leaned forward to take his nipple into her mouth.

"Wi…Will…" he gasped.

Suddenly, she knew he had been the one to initiate the contact yesterday. It had been his lips and tongue that had sent those delicious sensations up and down her spine. She nipped the hard bud and his hips came off the bed.

"Willow, please, I'm so close." He couldn't breathe from wanting to feel her warm, wet pussy surrounding him again. "Please, honey, please?"

The endearment caught her by surprise and she released him. She moved to straddle him, reaching back to untie his legs. "Do you want to be inside me?"

He wiggled his hips so that his cock was pressed against the soft mound of red curls between her thighs. "Please?" It was taking all his control not to rip the bedposts off his bed.

"My pussy or my mouth?" The words surprised her, despite what she was doing; she hadn't thought herself daring enough to say the words.

"Depends." His breath came in short, harsh pants. "Is this my only shot? Or to I get to play again?"

"If you get the high score."

"Kiss me?"

She leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a feverish kiss. Years of longing and passion had built into this moment and he wished he could wrap his arms around her and keep her there forever. She pulled back, her own breathing forced. "Can I taste you, Xander? I didn't get to taste you yesterday."

He nodded, unable to speak. She kissed her way down his chest until she reached the smooth, red tip. She whet her lips and slid him inside her mouth.

It was all he could do not to explode. He pulled his arms forward, straining the muscles there to give him some measure of control. Her lips and tongue moved up and down his shaft, coating the length in her warm saliva. He thrust to match the rhythm of her strokes, trying not to overwhelm her with his size.

She looked up at him through lowered lashes. His fists were clenched, his eyes closed and he was biting his bottom lip. He looked like a combination of the boy she'd known all her life and the man she was just beginning to discover. He began opening and closing his fists and she realized he was getting close. She moved her hands to squeeze the firm flesh of his buttocks.

He moaned, "Please, Will, I'm beggin' here."

She concentrated on the sensitive tip, sucking hard while her hands massaged his ass. One hand traveled up to cup his balls and she squeezed them gently.

Xander felt like he was dying. With that one squeeze, she sent him spiraling over the edge into pleasurable oblivion. He pumped his hips, his semen spilling down her throat. He watched her drink him in, taking every drop. When he was spent, she pulled away and licked her lips. "I like it when you beg."

 

*****  
She untied his hands, gently massaging his wrists. They sat next to each other, still naked. Knowing it was after the fact, he couldn't help but ask. "Does…does Oz know you're here?"

"Does it matter?" Her green eyes were curious, but not guilty.

He thought for a second about his tentative friendship with the other boy. "Yeah."

She smiled and he knew he'd said the right thing. "Yes, he does. He wanted to join us, but I told him I wanted this with just you." She looked up at him slyly, nervously. "This time."

She said it as a statement, but he knew it was a question. He searched his emotions for a moment before nodded. "It's a possibility."

She giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. He leaned down to capture her mouth with his own, teasing her as much as she had tormented him. She pushed at his chest and he backed away. "Xander…"

"Come on, Willow." He slid his hand between her thighs to her slick, wet core. "You said if I got the high score I could play again."

"What makes you think you got the high score?" She tried to appear indignant but failed miserably.

"Well, you haven't tilted yet." He stood up with her in his arms and carried her slight frame into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he sat down on the closed toilet seat. Pulling her onto his lap again, he let his semi-erect cock rub against the heat of her. "Do you remember when we were younger and our parents used to let us takes baths together whenever we spent the night?"

She shivered. "Mm-hmm."

He put his hand under the running faucet to test the temperature. It was nice and hot, so he switched on the shower spray. With his wet hand he outlined the crinkled aureoles of her breasts. She shivered again, the warmth quickly chilling her skin. "Showers are much more fun."

He stood again, guiding them into the shower. She slid down his body until she stood on tiptoe. The warm water cascaded through her hair and down her back. He held her around her waist and let her lean back so that the spray coursed over her chest. "I feel like that scene in 'Dirty Dancing'." She whispered.

"Do you?" He couldn't resist any longer. He took her nipple between his lips and teased the hard nub. He kept one hand at her waist and raised the other to torment her other breast.

Her legs trembled with a heat that had absolutely nothing to do with the water pulsing down on them both. His hair was soaked, pasted to his scalp as he suckled her. She stroked it back out of his eyes as he lapped her skin and the water.

Xander sank to his knees and, with his thumb, coaxed her legs apart. She shifted her position slightly to give him better access to her. His thumb continued its journey, rubbing briefly against her clitoris before delving into her warm channel.

"Xa…Xa…Xa…" She panted.

"You're ready, aren't you Willow?" He followed his thumb, just letting the tip of his tongue flick across her core.

"Please?"

He shook his head and stood up, tilting her chin so that she was looking at him. "I like it when you beg." Bracing himself against the wall once more, he lifted her up. She reached down with one hand to guide him inside her. As soon as he felt her wetness surround him, he lost all control. He turned around so that she was against the wall. Bracing one foot on the lip of the tub, he thrust himself deep inside her.

Willow clung to him, her arms tight around his neck. His brow was furrowed in concentration, struggling to keep them joined and balanced. Every stroke rubbed against her clit and she wanted nothing more to bathe him in her orgasm.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, Xander."

And their world shattered.

 

*****  
They lay on his bed, both too weak to stand. Neither was sure how they'd made it from the bathroom to the bed, but trying to figure it out took far too much energy. He looked over at her; the sheet pulled up to her chin as though she were embarrassed by her nudity. Except, of course, that their bodies were still pressed tightly to one another. He kissed her closed eyelids lovingly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Rescuing me yesterday."

"I don't know if I'd call it a rescue, exactly." He chuckled and she curled closer to him.

"I would." She opened her eyes and moved so that she could stare down into his brown ones. "I meant what I said."

"I know that Will. You've always liked it when I beg."


End file.
